Summarized Amegakure History
The summarised history of Amegakure and some of the Rain Province. It will be updated on a regular base to make sure it will stay viable for people to use it. Summarized History * Year 400: The Plain of Endless Rain is settled First settlers arrive at The Plain of Endless Rain and start to create the first settlements. They were mostly farmers and fisherman, but they laid the foundation of The Village Hidden by Rain as it exists today. * Year 405: The Village of Endless Rain The first official settlement on the Plane was founded, The Village of Endless Rain. The village existed without any contact with the Shinobi world and continued to grow in size, while under continuous prosperity. * Year 408: The Elder Council The Elder Council is established and is officially recognized as the first ruling body of The Village of Endless Rain. The industrialization and expansion of the village is starting. The growth of the village is accelerated even further. * Year 420: The Sutā Brothers The first shinobi in the village, the Sutā brothers are warmly welcomed into the village. In this year, The Village of Endless Rain is officially recognised as the Capital of The Rain Country. * Year 429: The Great Flood Drastic increases in the amount of rain falling at the Plain caused the lake at which the village stood to spill out and surround the village. The first foreign Shinobi arrive into the village and manage to save it via their efforts. The lake surrounds the whole village and is called " The Great Flood ". * Year 430: The Village Hidden by Rain In this year, The Village of Endless Rain was transformed into The Village Hidden by Rain. The Elder Council retired and The Council, a ruling body formed from both foreign and Ame shinobi started to lead the village. The first usage of the term " Amekage ". The village enters it´s Golden Age of growth and prosperity. * Year 433: Ninja Academy The first Ninja Academy in The Rain Country is officially opened in Amegakure and the Shinobi System is adopted by the village. * Year 438: The Sutā Clan In year 438, the Sutā Clan is largely recognised as a prominent and important Amegakure clan, thanks to their contribution to the growth of the village. * Year 445: Establishment of the Amegakure ANBU The Amegakure ANBU units were first established from people being handpicked by The Council. Their task was the protection of The Council at all costs. Ryoku Samidare was born in this year. * Year 451: The Golden Age continues Amegakure´s growth was further increased by widespread industrialization. * 457: The peak of growth The growth of the village reached it´s peak, and The Council stopped the expansion to make solid ground for the future of the village. Their decision was welcomed warmly by most villagers. * 460: The Great War The Great War started in this year. Amegakure, lacking any armed forces, immediately declared neutrality to The Five Great Nations. Plans are drafted for Amegakure Armed Forces. * Year 463: Amegakure Armed Forces The Armed Forces of Amegakure operated at full efficiency by this year. The First Shinobi World War ends, Amegakure remains neutral. Shinchi starts his ascension in Amegakure. * Year 468: Ryoku Samidare Amegakure Jounin Ryoku Samidare is starting to gain the support of the villagers of Amegakure due to his peace oriented mindset and ideas. Shinchi and Ryoku are the two most likely candidates for the role of the next head of The Council. * Year 470: The Sutā tragedy The Sutā Clan´s internals struggles turn into all out war, with most if the clan destroying itself in the war. Shinchi uses the power vacuum to gain more favor with The Council. Ryoku Samidare is leaving on long term missions. * Year 473: The Council is disbanded Shinchi was made the Amekage by The Council and he disbands it. He officially assumes the tittle of " First Amekage ". The village starts a sharp decline in all aspects. * Year 474: The Metsuke Invasion The Metsuke invade the shinobi world, and Amegakure is no exception. The village is captured within a matter of hours as no resistance was made. Shinchi names Ryoku his successor shortly before his death at the hands of the Metsuke. * Year 475: Ryoku Samidare returns Ryoku Samidare returns and joins forces with Soru Deshuga, and together they free the village. Ryoku marches to The Fire Country and prepares the foundations of a future Alliance. Later in that year, he officially assumes the position of " The Second Amekage ". In that same year, Amegakure joins the Fire Union and later becomes a province of the Empire of Akino. Category:History Category:Amegakure Category:Empire of Akino Category:Rain Province